Hail of Blades
Notes * has been special cased to trigger Hail of Blades and consume the stacks on-hit. * does not count as a basic attack reset for Hail of Blades. Strategy * This rune can be useful for champions in which the first three attacks are the most powerful, either because they deal more damage or because the third strike has a special effect (e.g, , , ) * It can also be used by champions which need to stack something in an enemy, using their basic attacks. For example, can stack faster with Hail of Blades as does with his , and with her . * gains an enormous attack damage boost with Hail of Blades, as converts the attack speed gained into AD. Should Jhin critically strike with that attack, he also gets even more movement speed. Trivia * Since basic attacks from effects that resets the basic attack timer don't remove any Hail of Blades stacks, those types of attacks can extend the duration. This is useful for champions that have abilities that scale with attack speed (i.e ). * is the only item that can give a champion a basic attack reset. This means any melee champion could extend the duration of Hail of Blades. Unfortunately, since Titanic Hydra lends itself better to tanks, and Hail of Blades is better for damage focused champions, the combination is rarely used. * Hail of Blades has a very similar effect to , with a few differences: ** Hail of Blades lasts only for the first three attacks, whereas lasts for a few seconds, regardless of attacking. ** Hail of Blades activates the instant you attack, whereas is delayed. ** Hail of Blades can only be activated with basic attacks. can be activated with basic attacks and abilities. ** Both keystones are found in different rune paths. Media Domination Hail of Blades Precision.png|Hail of Blades with Precision Domination Hail of Blades Sorcery.png|Hail of Blades with Sorcery Domination Hail of Blades Resolve.png|Hail of Blades with Resolve Domination Hail of Blades Inspiration.png|Hail of Blades with Inspiration Patch History Cooldown now triggers in any cases instead of triggering when being out-of-combat. ;V9.2 * Now properly procs when the first basic attack causes a champion to exit . * Fixed an edge case where its cooldown would become unable to reset after selling or refunding a fully charged . ;V9.1 * Bonus attack speed changed to 110% at all levels from . * Attack resets no longer consume a Hail of Blades stack. ;V8.20 * The triggering attack or ability no longer benefits from the bonus attack speed. ;V8.15 * Fixed a bug where the first attack would sometimes cancel. ;V8.13 * Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds out-of-combat for 5. * Time between attacks increased to 2 seconds from . ;V8.12 * Bonus attack speed increased to from . ;V8.11 - Added * Domination Keystone rune. ** Basic attacking an enemy champion grants bonus attack speed for your next 3 basic attacks. While active, Hails of Blade removes the attack speed cap. ** Hail of Blades lasts seconds, and each basic attack refreshes the duration to seconds. ** 5 seconds out-of-combat. }} de:Klingenhagel (Rune) ru:Град клинков (Руна)